


Canary Feathers

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all fun and games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canary Feathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raggirare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggirare/gifts).



> Implied Ankh/Eiji. Also Shingo/Eiji, if you squint.

Ankh was hoping for a satisfying thump when he kicked the cat out of his nest, not the tap-tap of feet gently hitting the floor, and certainly not the breathy laugh that followed.

"Rude."

Kazari stood, and Ankh watched the curve of his spine as he stretched, rolling his head a little after. Ankh's left hand twitched, fingers curling into a fist before he got a hold of his body.

"You have to go," the bird lifted his right hand, bringing his nails to eye level and examining them. He picked at his index nail with with thumb. "Don't forget your stupid hat this time."

" _Oh_ ," Kazari tugged his jeans up to his hips, glancing over his shoulder at Ankh with a smirk on his lips. "Did your pet get jealous?"

Ankh almost hissed, but he managed to pass it off as a dismissive click of his tongue.

Kazari tugged his shirt over his head and moved back toward the nest. He tiptoed and nipped playfully at Ankh's nose. This drew a proper hiss from Ankh, and the cat laughed, ducking out of the way of Ankh's right hand.

"I'm only playing," Kazari breathed, leaning in closer and dragging his nails up Ankh's bare thigh.

Ankh's breath hitched in his throat, but his left hand reached to stop Kazari's, fixing him with a stare. "He'll be home soon."

Kazari sighed lightly, drawing his hand away and retrieving his coat and hat from the floor. "Give him my love, won't you?"


End file.
